


A Punch and a Pull

by harvroth



Series: A Punch and a Pull [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Jack Didn't Go To Samwell, Drunk bitty, First Time Meeting, M/M, One Night Stand, Romantic ending though, The rest of the gang go to Samwell, bottom Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: “I’m so so so sorry,” he started blurting out nervously, “I didn’t realise you were there, I should have looked. I’m a bit drunk,” he started giggling nervously as the guy’s glare disappeared and he just stared at Bitty like he was something he’d never encountered before.





	A Punch and a Pull

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've published! And I started it at 19:00 and finally just finished it at 4:00 am and I just couldn't stop writing I was addicted. Not beta'd though, and I'm very sleepy so if there's any errors please let me know!

Oh lordy, Eric Bittle thought giddily, as he swayed drunkenly from side to side, how did I get so drunk. He giggled to himself.

“Oh, haha, maybe it was all the Pina Coladas,” He proudly said to himself as he slotted in between two tall skinny girls at the bar. “Hiya,” he waved to the one on his right with the long blonde hair, as he stumbled a little and bashed into the wooden bar.

She grinned back, winking. He blushed, looking away, as if he was not one of the most gayest people anyone had ever met. If he was straight though he would be an admirer, she was model-like with glowing skin and immaculate wavy hair, skinny and tall with good (but definitely fake) boobs.

Instead, he’d been gawking at the table of tall broad men a few booths over all night, one in particular actually. He wasn’t the tallest of the group, but definitely over 6 foot, he had dark hair, short around the sides, longer on the top, and a chiselled jaw. He had a very beautiful face...a moody one however. He did not look like he wanted to be there, every few minutes he’d look around the room, exhale and then take a sip of beer before reluctantly joining in with the conversation.

“Can I help?” A shout in the direction opposite to him broke his thoughts and he swivelled round to see a cute, male dark skinned bartender looking at him expectantly.

“Two Pina Coladas, please,” he called back, slurring more than he would like to admit. The bartender nodded, turning round to get to work.

Eric turned back around again to be nosey. He loved this place, this Boston club called Waves, he loved the blue lights, the urban hip-hop music (lot’s of Beyonce, his queen), and the big leather booths around the crowded dance floor. The bar staff were friendly and most of the people here were too. Not the bouncers though, Bitty still hadn’t forgiven them for that time they kicked him out. Because it obviously wasn’t his fault and he definitely wasn’t so drunk that he’d slipped straight down the stairs to the toilet.

“Five dollars please,” the bartender asked, pushing the two creamy cocktails towards him as Bitty turned around. As soon as he’d given him the money, he took the drinks, and concentrated on walking steadily back to his friends. Successfully (for a drunk person anyhow), he managed to get to the table with at least three quarters of liquid still in the glasses.

“Yes, Bits!” The table cheered as he dropped down on the booth, taking a breath that he didn’t realise he’d been holding since he started walking.

Giggling at the attention, he threw his arms up enthusiastically. He was expecting some more cheers and catcalls... not smashing his hand on what felt like a flattening nose. His head flew to his right as a tall (nice spicy smelling he couldn’t help but notice) figure flew to the side, in order to avoid the hit - though he was a few seconds too late.

“Oh, my gosh,” Bitty jumped out of his seat as the guy straightened up, holding his nose, “oh I’m so so sorry,” without thinking, Bitty put his hand on the poor guy’s arm.

His heart dropped in absolute mortification as the guy looked up, a glare on his face, to see it was the looker he’d had his eyes on all night.

Oh Lord, he took his hand off the guys, very big, upper arm, like he’d been burnt.

“I’m so so so sorry,” he started blurting out nervously, “I didn’t realise you were there, I should have looked. I’m a bit drunk,” he started giggling nervously as the guy’s glare disappeared and he just stared at Bitty like he was something he’d never encountered before.

“Euh, it’s fine,” the guy said awkwardly but loudly said through his hands. He didn’t know how he heard it over the 50 Cent and he didn’t know how he could detect a hint of accent but he was too drunk and too embarrassed to put a finger on what accent it was.

“Let me have a look,”  the embarrassment had somewhat sobered him up and he was admittedly a little concerned by the fact Mr. Grumpy Handsome still had his hand over his mouth.

The guy stared at him, but Bitty, the mother hen he was, put his hand back on Mr. Grumpy Handsome’s arm and tugged a little, so the guy moved his hand. Bitty gasped when he saw the trickle of blood dripping down his lip.

“Oh honey!” Bitty cried, shocked that he’d actually managed to hit him so hard.

He just stared down at Bitty, a little shell shocked himself, as Bitty, prepared as always, threw his hand into his pocket (Mary Poppins pocket his friends called it) and found a clean tissue, “sit down, sit down,” Bitty said, pushing Mr Grumpy Handsome down into Bitty’s place next to the amused Lardo.

“It’s only a little blood,” his brow furrowed but he sat anyway, allowing Bitty to stand in front of him, his thighs touching the guy’s knees, (he was not concerned enough to not notice how nice it felt). The poor guy probably just wanted to get back to his friends, or home if the grumpiness was anything to go by, but Bitty couldn’t accidentally whack someone and not take care of them after, he wouldn’t sleep at night.“I’ll only be a second,” Bitty said back, giving his nose a gentle wipe. The guy winced, and Bitty felt awful but true to his word, he was only a second. His nose wasn’t bleeding anymore.

“I am really sorry,” Bitty said again, as he stepped back, stating he was all done. Mr Grumpy Handsome just stared at him for a few seconds as if he was trying to figure Bitty out. He seemed to have relaxed after his invasion of space luckily. Bitty stared back, finally having the chance to take in the pale blue eyes that were even more blue in the lights, his strong face, and perfectly shaped lips.

He really was beautiful, especially up close and while Bitty felt awful for hitting him and then forcing him to sit and have it cleaned, he was also a little thankful that he got to get so close to him.

Bitty tried to hide the shiver that came when he thought of being a little more up close and personal with him.

As soon as the thought came, Bitty got rid of it. No, that was unfair, Bitty couldn’t nearly knock someone out and then think of them naked…

But he looked so fit and healthy and his skin was gorgeous and smooth and -

No, Bitty shook his head, absolutely not Eric Richard Bittle.

“You’re all done, hon,” Bitty gulped, looking away from those intense blue eyes that were still staring.

The guy cleared his throat, looking away and standing up.

His eyes fell back on Bitty when he was on his feet. Bitty, in all his 5 foot 6 inch glory, stood and stared at him, his eyes wide and his cheeks definitely burning red - it wasn’t helping by the fact it wasn’t just Mr Grumpy Handsome’s eyes on him, his four friends’ were too.

Nodding, he went to walk away, and Bitty, cursing himself inwardly, also went to turn back to the table. The guy seemed to change his mind, though, stopping Bitty by holding a hand out.

“Jack,” he said, as Bitty slipped his smaller hand into Mr - uh, Jack’s.

“Bitty,” Bitty cringed the second his nickname slipped out his mouth but Jack seemed to take it, his mouth twitching into a smile as their hands stayed together. Lord, Bitty did not want to remove his hand, it felt so good engulfed by Jack’s strong one.

“Zimmboni,” A booming voice interrupted, and Jack pulled his hand away, turning to another tall brown haired man, but a lanky happy one as opposed to a broad grumpy one.“Hello!” the guy turned to Bitty with a big grin on his face, “you Jack’s friend? You very cute, nice to meet,” Jack’s friend, who had a very strong Russian accent, held my his hand out too.

Bitty, a little overwhelmed by someone more bubbly than him, grinned, putting his hand in the friend’s.

“Hi, I’m Bitty,” Bitty replied. The Russian beamed in response then turned to Jack.

Jack’s friend put his hand on Jack’s shoulder, “we going Rewind, come?”

“Uh,” Jack replied, glancing at Bitty for some reason before saying, “yeah sure.”

“Bits, see you there?”  The Russian, who Bitty realised hadn’t said his name, turned back to Bitty again.

Bitty was a little startled that he’d been invited, so he just nodded.

“Good, come Zimmboni,” then he took hold of Jack’s arm and pulled him away. Jack stuck up a hand in goodbye before disappearing in through the crowd.

“Bits! What just happened?” They all burst into chatter and laughter as Eric sat down, a little dazed, because he did not know what just happened.

“Um,” He replied, a little bemused.

“Do you know who that was?!” Both Ransom and Holster shouted at the same time, leaning over the table, and slapping their hands on the wood.

“No?” Bitty replied, taking a few large sips of his cocktail.

“That was Jack fucking Zimmermann and Alexei fucking Mashkov!” Ransom replied again, absolutely beaming.

Bitty raised his eyebrow, not replying. Didn’t ring any bells.

“Two of the greatest hockey players, ever!” Shitty pipes in, his beer sloshing all over himself as he shouted enthusiastically.

Although Bitty played college hockey with this group of friends, he had no clue about any famous hockey players. The only hockey he kept up with was his own, and they hadn’t been doing too bad recently if he said so himself (until they got kicked out of the play-offs). He was a little baffled by the fact that they did not jump up and pounce on them if they knew who they were but he was not going to bother questioning them.

“Let’s go to Rewind with them!” Ransom shouted, then suddenly grabbing his drink and downing it, Holster followed, then in unison they stood up and rushed out.

“Fuck it, brahs, not missing out on this,” Then Shitty was out too. Lardo and Bitty looked at each and shrugged, before Bitty grabbed his first Pina Colada and downed it, while Lardo grabbed her Malibu and Coke and downed hers.

Bitty knew he’d regret gulping both his drinks but fuck it, he’d do it anyway.

“No punching anyone else, alright, Bits?” Lardo laughed, nudging into him as they got up and went to find their boys.

“I don’t know, Lardo, how else am I going to pull?” He smirked back, slipping his arm through hers.

This night out was definitely well-needed for the team, after getting knocked out of the play-offs, three days earlier. Besides Shitty was graduating soon, going off to do Law at university, and it was summer and they’d all be separated for a couple of months. Although they all lived together it wasn’t as if they struggled to see each other.

It had been great though, going for tea, then ending up in all the clubs. Bitty had been tipsy before they’d even got to the first club after drinking a mixture of drinks from cocktails to coffee liqueur to vodka. He was back to cocktails again, his favourite.

The thought of not seeing his college friends for a few weeks made him really sad, no matter how excited he was to see his parents. He was going to miss Lardo, or Larissa, their short, alternative artist manager, Ransom and Holster the two giant defenders who didn’t come alone, Shitty and his very hairy cheek kisses, and all the frogs.

They were a crazy bunch but he loved them all so much, they made it so easy to come out, they ate his pies quicker than you could say oven, and they taught him how to take a check that would usually have him passing out on the ice.

And they could deal with him when he was drunk, which was no mean feat, he just wanted to dance and if he didn’t he _would_ throw a tantrum. They still invited him out tonight though, and he had indeed thrown one of his infamous tantrums when his friends were spending far too long in the toilet discussing how good their arses looked (and apparently Bitty was the gayest).

He’d sobered up a lot since smacking the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, though. He wasn’t sure whether to be grateful about doing that or not.

Bitty had never been in Rewind before, but as soon as he stepped in he _loved_ it. It was very 80s, ridiculously neon colours and they were blasting out Come On Eileen. Everyone was dad dancing, unlike in Waves where they were all grinding and hip-gyrating - Bitty included. To the right of the club, Ransom and Holster were doing some sort of Irish dancing with the Russian friend and a couple of other members of Jack’s group, and Shitty was very enthusiastically talking to Jack. Jack, unsurprisingly, looked as if he didn’t know how to take him. Which was accurate for everyone of their friendship groups.

“Drink?” Lardo asked, raising her eyebrow in the direction of their friends.

Bitty nodded mainly because he was kind of dreading approaching Jack again, he was far too embarrassed. He needed more alcohol.

Not enough alcohol to knock anymore pretty boys out though.

When Lardo and Bitty had been topped up with more alcohol, they went to join their friends and some famous hockey players, apparently.

Shitty was in the same position, though Jack’s eyes caught with Bitty’s as they got closer and made Bitty feel a bit like jelly, but Ransom and Holster were now flossing, very well actually. Alexei, Bitty finally remembered, was trying to copy it, and apparently not getting the hang of it.

Without really thinking about it Bitty headed over to Shitty and Jack, his excuse was that he wanted to go and spend time with Shitty because he was graduating next month but it was a poor excuse, he really just wanted to go and look (and smell if he was being really honest) Jack again. Nervous or not.

“So, brah, it was crazyyyy.” Shitty swung his drink around a bit, splashing some on Bitty - Shitty had definitely spilt more of his drinks than he’d drank.

Bitty didn’t really want to know what his friend was talking about, because it was probably something he’d heard or experienced before, and most of his stories made Bitty cringe. Seemingly they did Jack too, as he winced a little.

“Ahhh, Bits, my man, you’re here! Where’s Lards?” Without letting Bitty answer Shitty swivelled around and went to join the chaos that was his friends dancing with what seemed like the entire hockey team.

“Not sure I want to know what he was talking about,” Bitty said as he leant on the table besides Jack, definitely not trying to get so close that their arms were touching.

Jack snorted, taking a sip of his drink before responding, “something about you falling out your bedroom window the last time you were drunk.”

“Oh Lord, he didn’t,” Bitty groaned, rubbing his arm where he’d still got bruises. He wasn’t sure how he’d not come out with any broken bones, after he’d leant out his window bellowing his own “Hockey Runs The World” cover of Beyonce’s “Girls Run The World,” at the Lacrosse house across the road, then, god only knows how, stumbling out, rolling off the patio roof and landing, thankfully on the grass.

He’d got up and carried on singing.

Jack smirked down at him, making Bitty blush. In the 15 minutes since Jack had left the bar he seemed to have loosened up a bit.

“How’s your nose?”

“Definitely going to fall off,” Jack deadpanned.

With exaggeration Bitty gasped putting his hand over his mouth, “oh you poor thing!”

Jack smirked again and Bitty’s heart jumped a little erratically. Wow what happened when he left?

The longer Jack stared at Bitty, the more breathless he got, the faster his heart beat, the wigglier his legs got.

“Do you want to get some air?” He asked before he could stop himself. He really did need air otherwise he’d probably faint just by the way Jack was looking at him. It probably wasn’t the best idea inviting Jack out with him, he thought when he nodded, if he was the reason he was swooning, but never mind. Before he left he made sure to catch Lardo’s eye and motion to the door, and once she’d nodded in answer he lead Jack out through the door.

There was barely anyone outside the main entrance, they were probably out in the smoking area, Bitty presumed. He went straight to the wall around the corner, that overlooked an empty pathway into the town centre.

Following, Jack came and sat beside him, pressing his leg again Bitty’s - which did not help with the way he was feeling already. The warmth of Jack’s leg made him realise how cold the rest of his body was and he couldn’t suppress a shiver.

“Cold?” Jack asked, and just from that one word, and the lack of background noise, he finally detected a French twang. French-Canadian maybe, if the dark red checked shirt was anything to go by.

“Freezing,” Bitty’s teeth chattered, they’d only been outside a minute and he was already reacting to the temperature. But he had poor Georgian blood he couldn’t help.

Startling him, Jack threw his arm around Bitty, which was incredibly bold to say how awkward and glare-y he’d been not even an hour ago. Bitty happily settled into it though, taking a discreet, he hoped, whiff of his spicy aftershave.

“You only have a t-shirt on,” Jack said, sounding amused.

Bitty rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to carry a jacket around with me when I’m going to be dancing all night am I?”

“Euh, I saw, you were going for it weren’t you?” Jack sounded amused, but also a little nervous. And Lord did this boy give strange signals.

Bitty looked up at him blushing, he’d noticed him? Bitty wasn’t sure if that was good or bad but with the way Jack was smirking down at him, his cheeks pinkening very slightly, Bitty had a feeling it was a good thing.

He shivered again, this time not from the cold. Jack felt him though and pulled him tighter.

“You smell so good,” Bitty blurted out.

“Oh, thank you,” Jack looked a little surprised at the way Bitty blurted that out too, but smiled warmly anyway.

Lord, Bitty did not know what was going on here, was Jack just being nice or was he giving him _signals_ ? Like _proper_ signals?

Because Bitty really wanted to kiss Jack. Really _really_.

“Do you want to,” Jack cleared his throat, looking away, before looking back at him, “come back to my hotel?”

“Yes,” he answered immediately.

Jack looked surprised as if Jack hadn’t really expected him to say yes, but he looked pleased.

Bitty could hear Shitty lecturing him on going back to a one night stand’s but right here right now, all he could think was Ransom and Holster had had plenty of one night stands and they were still alive.

“Yeah?” Jack asked again. Bitty nodded eagerly.

“My hotel’s only five minutes away, are you alright walking?” Jack asked, pointing in the direction of the park.

“Yeah!”

If it had been an hour ago, then he would not have been able to walk, he’d have ended up in the stream that went down the pond, but saying that he’d have been in no state of consensus. Even after the three Pina Coladas he’d had in the past hour he was still far more sober than he had be. And thank the lord if he meant he was going back with this hunk.

“Okay then,” Jack replied, before slipping off the wall, his eyes on Bitty’s as he followed. Jack looked nervous, twiddling his fingers, and Bitty got the feeling he didn’t do this much. Bitty didn’t even realise he was into boys.

If this was what this was...oh God what if he was just inviting him back for some coffee. Oh maybe he was a murderer…

“Uh, are you okay?” Jack asked, obviously seeing the panic on Bitty’s face.

“Why are we going back to your room?” He couldn’t stop himself from blurting out.

Jack stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, “oh crisse, did I get the wrong idea? Oh no, I’m so sorry, I thought-”

Bitty sighed a massive sigh of relief knowing it was for the same reason, before he butted in, “no no sweetie, you got the right idea, I was just making sure myself.”

Jack stopped speaking and copied Bitty’s sigh of relief. They began to walk again, Bitty with the butterflies in his stomach. He’d only ever kissed two people before, one could have been fairly decent but the boy tasted like cheese Doritos and the other one was with a girl who was very drunk and very unaware that Bitty was gay. Neither had been half as good looking as Jack was and-

“Oof,” Bitty called out as Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, planting his lips onto Bitty’s. Bitty slumped into Jack letting out a moan of pleasure before Jack let go, looked around and began walking.

It took a few seconds for Bitty to gather himself and catch up.

**\----------------**

Bitty was sober enough to be very nervous but drunk enough to initiate another kiss when they got into Jack’s luxurious hotel room. He didn’t take in the surroundings for too long, he just stood in front of Jack, put his hands on his neck and pulled him down a few inches. They both moaned in unison as their lips connected and Jack’s hands went to his waist. Before he knew it Bitty was flat on his back on the bed and Jack was leant over him.

Letting go of Jack’s sharp cheeks, he started unbuttoning the checked shirt, a little awkwardly at their position but he also did not want Jack to move a muscle. He finally managed to get it off, throwing it on the floor. This time he did disconnect his lips to get a good look at Jack’s gorgeous chiselled body. Not a long enough one though as Jack lent down to kiss Bitty’s neck.  


Bitty let out a long moan, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. Wow no one had done that before.

It made Bitty a whole lot more desperate to be naked and sweaty with this Greek God. Bitty couldn’t believe he was about to lose his virginity on a one night stand but lord this man was the most perfect thing he’d ever looked at and the way he was gently lifting his shirt and pressing kisses to his torso, wow how he could he _not?_

“Oh god, _Jack_ ,” Bitty moaned as Jack mouthed the bulge in Bitty’s dark jeans. His hands flew straight into the soft silky hair, tightening them as Jack moved his mouth up and down.

Jack’s hands slipped up, unbuckling his belt and jeans and tugging them off with his shoes. Bitty pulled his shirt off to save time and stared in awe as Jack whipped his trousers off too.

 _Oh_ , Bitty had never even seen a body as perfect as this in porn. His breath caught at it, the perfect balance of broad but lean, and muscly.

Jack blushed before Bitty motioned for him to get back on top of him. Jack obeyed but instead of his mouth, lined his own crotch up to Bitty’s and moved his hips against him so their bulges stroked each others.

They both groaned, encouraging Jack to go faster. He couldn’t help but lift his own hips as Jack dropped his head to the crook of Bitty’s neck, half-heartedly sucking in between moans.

Abruptly, much to Bitty’s utter disappointment, Jack stopped, lifting his hips and his head.

“Uh,” he blushed. It was endearing how awkward he was, though not awkward enough that it did not take much to get into bed with each other, “bottom or top?”

Although Bitty had not lost his virginity he was not a stranger to putting toys in himself. Though, he’d have been happy to top this gorgeous creature too, he says, “bottom.”

Jack nodded, smiling a little nervously, before pressing a kiss to his lips and pulling away.

Bitty scrambled to pull him back until he saw him pull out a tube of lube and a condom from the duffle bag parked next to the bed. Bitty didn’t question his preparation because he’s not here to converse.

Finally, Jack slipped his boxers off, making Bitty gulp. Even though he was a gay man, he didn’t particularly find dicks attractive, but Lord, Jack’s was lovely, not too thin, not too thick, not too long, not too short and a very healthy pink.

Eric Richard Bittle, knowingly gay for as long as he remembered, never thought his mouth would water at the sight of a penis.

“Front or back?” Jack asked, kneeling on the bed, and when Bitty’s eyes met his again, he was blushing but also smiling.

“On my back,” definitely. Bitty wanted to look at Jack as much as he possibly could.

Jack nodded, then put his fingers under the waistband of his Calvins, his eyes a question. Bitty nodded back, a little self-conscious as Jack started pulling the bottoms down. His own dick wasn’t anything special, a little longer than average sized, not too thin, but Jack looked pleased, his head ducking to take Bitty in his mouth.

“Ohhh,” Bitty sighed as his head dropped back and his eyes closed. Wow that felt perfect, Jack went to town, sucking all the way down and back up again and back down again. Then his finger found Bitty’s hole and Bitty let out an even bigger moan at the sensation, instinctively lifting his legs.

It was one thing doing it to himself but it was a whole other thing someone else doing it to him and Jack was only teasing it.

He was circling it gently while he sucked, slowly putting more pressure in it, before he dribbled a little bit of cool lube on his finger.

Then he began putting pressure on it slowly pushing it in, moving it steady, his sucking slowing a little.

“More,” Bitty moaned even though it stung a little, he lifted his head to see Jack’s blue eyes staring at him from beyond his dick and the sight of that alone elicited a moan from Bitty. Wow he looked incredible, and god he felt it too, as he obeyed Bitty and started to move his finger faster and deeper, making Bitty pant hard and fast.

Another finger joined and Jack did the same process, again and again until he was four fingers deep and Bitty was _so_ close and he just wanted Jack in him right now.

“I want you inside me.” Bitty moaned and he didn’t have to ask twice. Jack jumped up reaching for the condom, rolling it on, dribbling lube on it and then lining himself up.

He waited for Bitty’s permission before he pushed in but when he did they both keened.

Jack dropped his head to Bitty’s as Bitty pulled his legs up higher, allowing Jack to go deeper.

Admittedly it stung a little but as predicted it was so much better than using a dildo on himself, especially with the pressure of Jack’s weight above him and the sensation of Jack’s breath mingling with his and the sound of Jack’s moans and the sounds of their bodies slapping together.

He pitied the people who told him they had bad experiences when losing their virginity because Bitty was quite convinced nothing was going to compete with this as Jack hit his prostate on pretty much all of the thrusts.

“Jack,” he sobbed, holding tight onto Jack’s back.

“ _Bitty_ ,” Jack groaned back.

“Eric, my name’s Eric.”

“Fuck Eric, you’re _so_ tight. Crisse.” He wasn’t sure why he wanted Jack to call him Eric, maybe because barely anyone called him his given name anymore, but it sounded so good coming from Jack’s mouth.

“I’m gonna come, Eric,” Jack lifted his head, his face sweaty, and as his beautiful eyes caught his own and he said his name, Eric couldn’t stop himself from coming, all over himself with a very loud sound that he’d never heard come out of his mouth.

Seconds later Jack’s thrusts got erratic before he suddenly stilled with a jumble of French words before he groaned and then flopped on to Eric.

Eric was panting, his vision still blurry from a minute ago, his body all sweaty and Jack’s weight on his but he had never felt so satisfied and so content in his entire life.

He thought his orgasm was good the first time he discovered wanking.

It felt like forever before Jack shifted to slip the condom off and wipe Bitty’s come off of the both of them and rolled over. Bitty felt bereft but he had no energy to roll and follow Jack as they both caught their breath.

“Wow,” Jack breathed beside him.

“Yeah,” Bitty breathed back, turned his head to look at Jack who was staring at him.

They shared a long, contented smile before Jack pulled the quilt over the both them and reached to turn the light off. Bitty was too tired to argue about sleeping, so as Jack shuffled closer and threw his arm around Bitty’s waist, he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

**\----------------**

When Bitty woke up the next morning, his body aching in the most amazing way, it took him a while to realise why his body ached, especially when he turned over and the bed was it empty.

His heart dropped.

He didn’t know what he’d expected though, it was a one night stand, this is what happened. What did he expect? That Jack would ask him to marry him then and there?

Sighing and cursing himself for being so upset Bitty sat up, blushing when his naked body reminded him that he was well, naked! He went to grab his boxers but then Halo started playing, making him jump out of his skin before he realised it was his phone and it was ringing.

“Hello,” he croaked into the phone after seeing it was Lardo ringing.

“Nice of you to tell us you were leaving, and that you got there safe and that you have _not been raped and murdered,”_ she shrieked down the phone making Bitty wince.

“I’m so sorry, got distracted,” he admitted guiltily.

Lardo sighed, before changing tune and saying, “so was it good?”

Bitty rolled his eyes, looking around the empty room again, “yeah, deets later though.”

“Ugh okay, I can wait. I _suppose_ ,” she tutted, “you’re okay getting home?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Love you.”

“Love youuu,” she said before hanging up.

Bitty continued getting dressed, 50% disappointed that, although his bag was still there Jack had disappeared but 50% really giddy because he’d lost his virginity to the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and it had felt so good. It was definitely going to enhance his wank bank.

As soon as he’d gotten dressed, he picked up his low on battery phone and escaped himself, keeping his head down all the way through the fancy hotel.

Ransom had warned him of the walk of shame.

**\----------------**

The weeks after Eric Bittle lost his virginity, it was all he could think about was Jack, Jack and oh, Jack. Most of the time it was replaying the good bits over and over until he was nearly coming without laying a finger on himself, but the rest of the time it was the drop of his heart when he woke up and Jack had gone.

It was only until the week before he was due to go home that he realised he hadn’t found a reason not to go home for the summer. Not that he didn’t want to, he just...didn’t want to.

Not to say he didn’t adore his parents, he did, and he really wanted to spend time with them, but he was getting tired of being in the closet while he was in Georgia and he was not ready to come out yet - he doubted he ever would be, but he had to one day because he fully intended to get married and have children and it wouldn’t be with a woman.

It was unspoken but Lardo knew he didn’t want to go home over summer, so when she came in, with a smirk he didn’t want to think about, with an advertisement on being the Providence Falconers summer tweeter, he fell in love with her, and applied straight away.

He was a bit confused as to why they needed a summer tweeter, but after he had the phone interview and they explained that they had some open days and visits planned and they offered him the job he more than happy to take the job.

The phone call to his parents wasn’t easy but they begrudgingly accepted that he wouldn’t be coming home that summer apart from a week’s visit.

Then he had to start flat hunting.

That was the hardest part, it took him over 15 visits to find the most suitable place, living with three university students in a pretty city central flat. He found out they didn’t use the oven all that much so that gave him free reign to do whatever he wanted with it - which was his only requirement when flat hunting.

**\----------------**

Bitty only got two days to settle into his new flat before he started work. The students; Belle, Mia and Drew were amazing, the flat was pretty small but clean and the oven was good enough for him.

Although he was excited, he woke up with huge butterflies in his stomach on Monday morning, he dressed in his pale blue suit on auto-pilot. He was quite shaky and Drew ended up having to do his tie for him.

“Mate, you’re one of the coolest kids ever, chill,” Drew reassured him as he knotted Bitty’s tie perfectly.

Bitty breathed calming himself a little. He was so glad he’d befriended his roommates so easily, especially Drew, they often chilled on the sofa, swapping between soccer for Drew and the cooking shows for Bitty. Secretly, Bitty was glad it was Drew awake when Bitty was. Although Belle and Mia were lovely, they weren’t very chill. Bitty could be bubbly but those girls squealed _all the time_. Even Bitty couldn’t take so much excitement.

“You’ll be great, Bits,” Drew, the lovely curly haired blond, grinned at Bitty as he let him out, patting his back.

“Thanks, hon.” Bitty smiled, waving as he walked down the hallway.

It was only a 5 minute walk to the Falconers stadium but it was enough fresh air to soothe him a little. Today the Falconers were holding a kid’s day, as a part one of their “Farewell for the Summer,” Bitty would just be tweeting all the happenings, getting quotes from players, managers and fans. He was excited. His own Twitter was one of his hobbies and he posted more than he probably should have, but it was fun, and he actually had fans!

Using his fancy blue badge, he let himself into the building. It made him feel very important, he couldn’t help but add a little bounce of pride in his step as he went to find the PR office.

Before he’d got there though, he bumped into a tanned caramel haired lady dressed in a charcoal grey skirt suit who’s voice sounded familiar when she spoke, clearly recognising him.

“Ah, Eric Bittle?” It was a question but also one she seemed to be sure on.

“Yes that’s me, hi,” he held his hand out and she smiled as she accepted his hand shake.

“Hi, I’m Georgia, nice to meet you. Come with me and we’ll introduce you to the players.” She had a very warm voice and a warm smile, he felt relaxed as he followed her through the large halls. “So where are you from, Eric?”

“Georgia actually.” He smile.

“Oh, great name,” she turned and winked before they reached a large grey door that was labelled changing room.

Bitty gulped, his nerves coming back.

Georgia noticed and relaxed on the door a little, “relax, hon, they may be tall but they’re all big puppy dogs,” then she started to push the door again, “especially Tater,” she shook her head to herself as they got to another tiny foyer, a door only a couple of feet away.

He followed her in, and he couldn’t help his heart drop when he got into the room of huddled hockey players. It was stupid, he was _in_ a hockey team _himself,_ but he knew that hockey team well, he knew they wouldn’t check and hurt him like the high school one would.

Bitty had to control his breathing a little, telling himself he only, kind of, met a professional hockey team a few weeks back and well, they were quite nice.

He blushed.

Luckily Georgia cleared her throat and that was all it took to shush the room of giant athletes. Before she could talk though, someone called out, “Bits!”

His eyes widening he turned towards the strongly accented voice and his eyes dropped onto a beaming suited and booted Alexei Mashkov, which meant… oh Lord, it did.

Jack was sat right next to Alexei, dressed in a gorgeous jet black suit, his eyes as wide as Bitty’s biggest pie.

Noticeably Jack’s cheeks turned a flaming red and he could only imagine, he looked worse.

“You know Tater?” Georgia asked, looking at Bitty instead of the one who had actually drawn attention to him.

Thankfully...Tater? Was the one to reply, “yes! We see him in Boston few weeks past. Very good dance.” Alexei grinned but Bitty’s eyes were stuck on Jack’s who was staring back.“Oh, well,” Georgia carried on, and Bitty dragged his eyes away, his heart beating erratically and his stomach in knots again, this time for a completely different reason, “for who you don’t know, this is Eric Bittle, he’s going to be tweeting for our upcoming events, so be nice to him otherwise Twitter _will_ find out.”

Lord he didn’t even consider Jack being a Falconer when he applied.

 _Lord_ , no wonder Lardo the traitor was smirking when she showed him the application. She _knew_!

Okay, Bittle, you can think about killing her later, introduce yourself to the team.

Taking a deep breath and standing straight, he plastered a big smile on his face, “hi y’all, I am indeed Eric Bittle, but I go by Bitty, and yes, don’t think I won’t plaster any mean comments all over Twitter,” he gave out a wink but definitely _not_ in the direction of Jack fucking (excuse the French) Zimmermann.

“We’re all angels, Bitty, don’t you worry babes,” one of the older players, who was there that night, teased, but in a fun way, not in a mocking way. He could work with this.

Well, he could work with being teased, he could not work with the Greek god he’d drunkenly given his virginity too.

Bitty blew a kiss to the guy who replied and he pretended to fan himself.

“If you want to tweet interesting things, stay away from Jack, he’s a hockey robot,” someone else called, but he said it in the same none-nasty teasing way. Jack didn’t seem to find it funny though, he shot an intense glare in the way of the blond player. While Bitty winced a little at the coldness the player didn’t seem phased and he grinned.

“Noted,” Bitty bravely replied and the glare was aimed in his direction. Bitty winced again.

“Jack nice if get to know.” Alexei butted in, putting his arm around his neighbour.

Bitty laughed nervously. Well, hadn’t he got to know him?

Georgia rolled her eyes fondly, “right, boys, ready to take the ice? Everyone will be arriving in fifteen minutes,” then as the team shuffled out she turned to Eric, slipping a hand in her pocket and pulling out a recent white iPhone with a Falconers case on, “Password is 0286, go wild.” She grinned then started walking out.

Bitty noticed Jack hanging back half-heartedly digging in his bag, and Bitty figured it was to talk to him, so of course he cowardly dashed out behind Georgia.

Unfortunately it did not work and a hand grabbed his arm firmly but not painful, and pulled him back into the emptied room.

“Bitty?” Jack stated, not snapping but also not sounding happy.

Bitty wasn’t sure why he heard a fraction of anger in his voice, it wasn’t Bitty’s fault...whatever Jack was mad at.

“I didn’t know you played here,” Bitty rushed to explain and Jack’s face hardened again.

“You knew I was a hockey player?” He asked, his anger fading into panic.

Bitty was about to snap and exclaim defensively that of course he did, he was a hockey player himself (even though that wasn’t the reason he knew who he was), when he realised why he’d gotten so tense and wide-eyed.

“Oh! Oh honey, no don’t worry. I would never have told anyone. I mean,” Bitty laughed nervously as Jack watches him with uncertainty, “I’m not even out to my parents, so if I outed you publicly I’d be outing myself too and that is not the way I’d like my parents to find out.”

Making Bitty’s nerves run haywire, Jack stared at him for a little while, seemingly not sure what to make of him, when, to Bitty’s relief, he relaxed.

“You just left,” Jack looked down, nervously.

 _Lord, this man’s mood gives me whiplash,_ Bitty thought to himself as he stepped a few steps closer.

“You were gone?” Bitty said questioningly.

“To get breakfast,” Jack answered nervously.

Bitty deflated. _Of course_ , he thought, _how cliche, isn’t that what happens in every romance film after a one night stand._

“I didn’t know, hon, I’m sorry,” Bitty stepped even closer, pleased when Jack didn’t move away.

“I did leave a note,” Jack muttered, not so subtly dropping his eyes to Bitty’s lips.

Bitty shivered, “I didn’t see it I’m sorry.” He couldn’t help but look up at him through his eyelashes.

Much to Eric’s delight, it’s Jack who shivered that time.

“Well,” Jack looked away then looked up again, a tiny hint of a smirk, “we could always do it over?”

Bitty’s heart missed a beat. Oh lordy Jack wanted a replay and his face started getting closer, presumably for a kiss. And, well, how could he say no.

Actually…

“Dinner, first? I make a mean three course meal.” It was a brave thing to say, but by the way, after his eyes widened in surprise, Jack smiled.

“Sounds good, to me,” the smile turned into a grin and if Bitty thought he was beautiful before, he was even more so this happy.

Bitty couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss.

Until the door bashed open and they jumped apart.

“Jacket,” one of the player ran past them, before running out again.

When both of the doors have closed, they meet in the middle for a kiss before Bitty had to pull away to say, “come on before I get fired on my first day.”

Jack grinned but let Eric out through the changing room doors.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the "start a new job and realise your boss was the one you drunkenly hooked up with last week" prompt and was totally intending to go in the whole office direction when I kinda just ended up with this.  
> Couldn't decide whether to add the sex in, whether it was very Jack but I feel I fit it in.  
> Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading x


End file.
